Weasley Red
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: Ron comes home from a long day at work and finds out Hermione dyed her hair Weasley Red. One-shot, might become two-shot.


_Greetings! I got the idea for this story this afternoon when my sister dyed my head a rather lovely shade of red, not quite Weasley Red, but close. _

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

****Title:** **Weasley Red**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **T**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Ron/Hermione**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Romance, Fluff**  
><strong>When<strong>: **Post Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> **677**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **n/a**  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** **Ron comes home from a long day at work and finds out Hermione dyed her hair Weasley Red. **  
><strong>

**Weasley Red**

It had been a long day and Ron was ready to go home, get out of his Auror robes, sit on the sofa and do nothing. Except maybe drink a cup of tea, if he could convince his wife to do it for him.

_Hermione_. She had been his wife for fifteen days and today had been his first day back to work after their two week holiday. No wonder it had been such a long day.

The watch his parents gave him for his seventeeth birthday seemed to slow down at the minute hand got closer and closer to quitting time.

"Come on, come on," he muttered under his breath, his eyes glued to the watch. "Thirty more seconds…"

The second the minute hand reached the twelve, he jumped out of his seat and hurried out of the office. He ran to the lifts and jumped into one just as it was starting to close. He had to get to the atrium before everyone else.

After the slowest lift ride of his life, he ran down the hall and leapt into the first free fireplace he found. Seconds later, he stepped out of the fireplace of his and Hermione's little cottage.

"Hermione?" he called.

"In the bedroom," she replied.

Grinning, Ron quickly made up the difference between the two rooms, but stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bedroom. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, biting her lower lip as she ran her hand through her now Weasley Red hair.

That was a loaded question. What did he think? He hated it. Absolutely hated it.

"You don't like it." Her face fell into a frown.

Of course he didn't like it. Her hair was Weasley Red for Merlin's sake.

"Say something, Ronald," she snapped.

"Why?" He asked then quickly amended the question. "Why did you dye your hair?"

"I wanted to be more of a Weasley," she stated. "And I thought you'd like it."

"I don't like it," he told her. "It's not you, Hermione." He closed the distance between them and ran his hand through her hair. "I miss your hair, Hermione. I miss the Granger brown."

"Granger Brown is boring," she retorted.

"Granger Brown is sexy as hell," he stated. "And, if you haven't noticed, Weasley Red is on its way out."

"It can't go out," she gasped. "I love your red hair."

"I'm sure it won't die out completely," he chuckled. "But if you haven't noticed, my brothers and I haven't married girls with red hair. Victorie has her mom's blonde hair and there is almost no chance that George and Angelina's kids will have red hair."

"I want our kids to have Weasley Red hair," Hermione told him.

"Alright, but I don't want you to be Weasley Red," he stated. "Because then it's like being around mum and Ginny and _it _won't work if I'm thinking of mum and Ginny."

"Oh, I never thought about that," she blushed. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'll get it fixed tomorrow."

"Why can't you do it now?" He asked.

"I did it the muggle way," she replied. "But they'll be able to fix it, promise."

"They better," he stated. "The only time Weasley Red looks good on you is when I'm on top of you."

"Ronald!" Her face flushed.

"Just speaking the truth," he replied with a shrug. "So you fancy making us some tea and spending a quiet evening on the sofa reading?"

"Well this might just be the Weasley Red talking, but I don't fancy reading tonight," Hermione stated. "I'd rather do something with a little more action in it."

"Wizards Chess then?" He asked. He knew exactly what she wanted to do, but there was no way he could do that when her hair was the same color as his mum and Ginny's.

"Fine," she sighed. "But Ronald, when I get home from work tomorrow night with my hair back to its natural color, you better be naked and in bed."

* * *

><p><em>There might be a sequel to this one... still playing with ideas for it. Will add it as a chapter to this one if I do.<em>


End file.
